newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
101 Dalmatians: The Series
This article is about the television series. For other uses, see 101 Dalmatians. }} | director = | developer = | writer = Jim Jinkins | creative_director = Jumbo Pictures | voices = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "101 Dalmatians" | endtheme = "101 Dalmatians" (Instrumental) | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 65 (105 segments) | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = Jim Jinkins | location = New York City | cinematography = Walt Disney Television | runtime = 22 min | company = | distributor = Buena Vista Television | network = | picture_format = 480i | audio_format = Dolby Surround | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = ''101 Dalmatian Street | production_website = }} 101 Dalmatians: The Series is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Jumbo Pictures based on the 1961 Disney animated feature of the same name and its 1996 live-action remake. The show spanned two seasons, with the first episode airing on September 1, 1997, and the last episode airing on March 4, 1998. Premise The show focuses primarily on three particular puppies; Lucky, TV addict leader and unconventional hero, Rolly, his fat cheerful laid-back and always-hungry brother, and Cadpig, their intellectual and fast-talking sister, who is the runt of the family. The three siblings are often joined by Spot, a chicken who wants to be a dog and a member of the Bark Brigade. Early promotional material had listed dictatorial Penny and mischievous Patch as two other puppy cast members, but the highlighted puppies were whittled down to three. The series is set on the Dalmatian Plantation, the farm where the dalmatians relocated after the end of the film one episode features the dalmatians running away to return to the now-abandoned London flat where they were born, shortly after the events of the film. Other puppies appearing in the show have included the fearless, three-legged Tripod, the friendly dim-witted Dipstick, the constantly urinating Wizzer, the fashion-conscious diva Two-Tone, and the Sheepdog mix, Mooch, who serves as the farm's bully. Penny and Patch also make occasional appearances, though with different personalities than originally promoted. The show seems to be a blending of both the animated film and the live-action film, so the potential exists for other puppies from the films to appear, especially Freckles, Pepper, Jewel, and Fidget. Characters Main *Lucky (voiced by Pamela Adlon and Debi Mae West): The most plucky of the puppies and is unique in having his only spots in the shape of a horseshoe on his back. *Cadpig (voiced by Kath Soucie): Cadpig is the runt of the litter and the smallest of the puppies but quite possibly the most intelligent, if not deluded. She is unique in having long floppy ears, a big head, a kind-hearted personality, and she's also quite strong for her size. Roger had saved her young life when she was born. *Rolly (voiced by Kath Soucie): Rolly is the very hungry one. Almost all his decisions are based on food and this, at times, gets him and the pups into trouble. However, he is a cheerful and diligent sibling, especially when it comes to his incredible sense of smell. *Spot (voiced by Tara Strong): Spot is a chicken who wants to become a dalmatian. She is a voice of reason for the foursome but, more often than not, is ignored. She is easily scared and is prone to literally bouncing off the walls. She is, however, a great dancer which has to count for something, according to her and appears to be good at math. She is also able to fly. *Roger and Anita Dearly (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Kath Soucie, respectively): Owners of the 101 Dalmatians and Dearly Farm. *Cruella De Vil (voiced by April Winchell): Now a corporate criminal and most of her plans revolve around getting richer, tormenting the dalmatians, and plotting to steal the Dearly Farm. Her main catchphrase in the series is "Memo to myself, whatever her current scheme is or sometimes her emotional state", uttered into her personal recording device. This often occurs more than once an episode. She also captured Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig in the first episode so she can get the Dearly's farm. *Horace and Jasper (voiced by David L. Lander and Michael McKean): Cruella's henchmen. They are usually hired to perform her plans, usually failing. Supporting *Nanny (voiced by Charlotte Rae): The Dearlys' caretaker who always helps Roger and Anita around the Dearly Farm, also helps with feeding the Dalmatians from the huge Chow Tower that she operates with a bike. *Pongo (voiced by Kevin Schon): The father of the fifteen puppies, adopted father of the eighty-four orphaned pups, and the husband of Perdita. He is Roger's devoted pet. *Perdita (voiced by Pam Dawber): The mother of the Dalmatians, and the wife of Pongo. She is mother to the fifteen puppies, and adoptive mother to eighty-four orphaned pups. She is Anita's beloved pet. *Mooch: (voiced by Danny Cooksey): An adolescent Sheepdog mix who is the bully of the farm. He can be intimidating at times, but deep down he is very sensitive and nice. *Two-Tone (voiced by Tara Strong): One of the Dalmatian puppies and Mooch's former girlfriend and second-in-command. She is depicted as half black with white spots, and half white with black spots. *Dipstick (voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez): A male Dalmatian puppy who is the most dim-witted of Mooch's gang. *Whizzer (voiced by Pamela Adlon in "Purred It Through the Grapevine" and Christine Cavanaugh for the rest of the series): A male Dalmatian puppy with bladder control issues who is part of Mooch's gang. *Tripod (voiced by Toran Caudell): A male Dalmatian puppy who serves as Lucky's friendly rival. He has spotted ears, a green headband and is missing his front left leg. *Scorch (voiced by Frank Welker): Cruella's pet ferret who has an appetite for Spot. *The Colonel (voiced by Jim Cummings): An Old English Sheepdog and commanding officer of the Bark Brigade. *Sergeant Tibbs (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A Tabby cat and trusted ally to the Colonel. *Captain (voiced by Frank Welker): A horse on the Dearly Farm who is usually seen helping Nanny. *Lieutenant Pug (voiced by Jeff Bennett): One of the training officers of the Bark Brigade. He is paranoid about a potential feline invasion. *Thunderbolt (voiced by Frank Welker): A German Shepherd and Lucky's favorite superhero. *Cornelia (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Spot's overprotective mother who wants her to behave like a chicken. *Lucy (voiced by Paddi Edwards): A female goose who gets grumpy when the Dalmatians play in her pond at Hiccup Hole. *Swamp Rat (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A rat salesman who lives in the swamp. *Steven the alligator (voiced by Frank Welker): Swamp Rat's associate who is also fixated on eating Spot. *Cydne (voiced by Frank Welker): A snake who lives in the swamp and Swamp Rat's other associate. *Mayor Ed Pig (voiced by Jim Cummings): A pig who is also the mayor of the animals on the Dearly Farm. *Dumpling: (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) Mayor Ed's daughter who is in love with Lucky. *Princess (voiced by April Winchell in "The High Price of Fame" and "Shake, Rattle and Woof" and Cree Summer for the rest of the series): A cow who lives on the Dearly Farm. *Duchess (voiced by Marla Gibbs): A cow and a companion of Princess. Broadcast 101 Dalmatians: The Series debuted in syndication on September 1, 1997, running new episodes five days a week, however, it the second and final season. Two weeks later however, the first season aired on ABC's One Saturday Morning lineup, airing original episodes that could only be seen on the network. Sixty-five episodes were produced: 12 episodes with 21 segments for the first season and 53 episodes with 84 segments in the second."Disney's 101 Dalmatians ". www.bcdb.com, May 13, 2012 By March 1998 the show played its last episode. Reruns continued to play on ABC until 2000. Reruns of the show also aired on Disney Channel from 1998 to 1999 and again in 2011. Reruns of the show aired on Toon Disney from 1998 to 2007. On January 30, 2006, Toon Disney aired the show for the final time regularly, while four episodes were shown in March 2007 for the final time. As of that day, 101 Dalmatians: The Series has been off the air in most countries with a Disney Channel franchise. It was syndicated on the United Kingdom channel Disney Cinemagic and was also aired on the Latin American version of Disney Channel during 2008, then on January 2, 2010, Season 2 moved to RTÉ Two in Republic of Ireland. It aired a few times in early 2011 Fridays at 4 a.m. on Disney Junior, but after four airings, its airing has been discontinued. As of March 23, 2012, 101 Dalmatians: The Series returned to the Disney Junior Channel, but on September 3, 2013, it was removed. Episodes Series overview | end1 = | network1 = ABC | color2 = #970000 | link2 = #Season 2 (1997–1998) | episodes2 = 53 | start2 = | end2 = | network2 = Syndication }} Season 1 (1997–1998) |ShortSummary=When Roger and Anita's house proves to be too much trouble for the 101 dogs they own, they move to a new farm. Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly, however, prefer the city life and are determined to return to their old home. Then, Cruella keeps the pups hostage in the old city house and forces Roger and Anita to give over the farm. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="He Followed Me Home": A circus elephant wanders onto the Dearly Farm, which gives Cruella the idea that the Dearlys will be forced to sell the farm because their deed prohibits them from having any pets other than their 101 Dalmatians and the animals already part of the farm. ---- "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em": Lucky wishes to attend a dance with Two-Tone, but ends up with fleas, and he tries to get rid of them. However, Mooch wants to make Lucky fail so Two-Tone will be his girlfriend again, so he tries to spoil Lucky's friends' attempts at getting rid of them. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Howl Noon": Lt. Pug's old bully rival, Persian Pete, comes back to haunt him at exactly noon, and Cadpig is determined to help him face his fear by hypnotizing him into a trance. ---- "Easy on the Lies": When Rolly traps himself into hearing the Colonel tell a story he has heard very often, Lucky stretches the truth to try to get him out of it, which lands them all in trouble by forcing them to sneak into Cruella's dwelling. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Two for the Show": Lucky and Rolly compete on the game show Squeal of Fortune to win a bone autographed by Thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Cruella enters Scorch and Vendella into the show as well to advertise her new fashion pet wear. Then, Steven the alligator arrives and causes havoc at the show's end. ---- "An Officer and a Gentledog": Lucky and Tripod compete to become Top Dog of Lt. Pug's Bark Brigade on the "Obstacle Course of Unspeakable Pain and Agony." The competition becomes more and more heated as the obstacle course goes on. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Bad to the Bone": Rolly joins Mooch's gang after faking a fight with Cydne the Snake, although he dumps his true friends in the process. However, later Cydne comes to confront Rolly to force him to tell the truth. ---- "Southern Fried Cruella": Cruella makes her latest plans using the means of pollution, by being given responsibility of the farm while Roger and Anita are away and fooling the landlord into allowing her to build factories around the farm. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Swine Song": Rolly believes he has fallen in love with Dumpling and attempts to impress her. However, Dumpling doesn't seem interested in Rolly, causing him to lose hope. Lucky, Cadpig, and Spot attempt to help Rolly make an impression on Dumpling. ---- "Watch for Falling Idols": A Thunderbolt executive orders the Dearly Farm be used for the next episode of Thunderbolt. Lucky is overjoyed at the news. Despite this, when Lucky learns Thunderbolt doesn't do all his own stunts, which causes him to lose faith in his hero. Meanwhile, Cruella attempts to play a part in the production. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="The High Price of Fame": Spot embarrasses herself while the pups videotape her every move and submit it to Stupendously Embarrassing Home Videos, causing her to sign a deal with Swamp Rat to clear her name. ---- "The Great Cat Invasion": Fed up of hearing about Lt. Pug's fictional cat invasion, Lucky devises a plan to get him off their backs. However, the pups later discover Cruella's latest plot and realize that Lt. Pug may have been telling the truth after all. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary=After seeing a boy billionaire ask for a specific railway car, Cruella tries to get rich quick by stealing the one on the Dearly's farm. However, the pups and the Colonel attempt to prevent Cruella from getting her hands on it, causing them to embark on a wild mountain chase. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Rolly's Egg-Celent Adventure": Rolly baby-sits Spot's mother's eggs, which Scorch tries to steal. When the chicks hatch, they believe Rolly is their mother. ---- "Wild Chick Chase": Spot has to baby-sit a chick, Peeps, when she really would rather go for a swim. She decides to find out if she can do both. However, Peeps the chick loves milk and keeps sneaking off to find more of it, keeping Spot on her toes. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="The Dogs of De Vil": After watching a soap opera, Cadpig jumps to the conclusion that Cruella telling Anita to work on a Saturday and her obedience to that order means Roger and Anita are divorcing. ---- "Dog's Best Friend": Lucky gets a new friend called Blaze, who has just arrived on the farm, but after a while, Rolly becomes jealous of him. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary=An adaption of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" with Cruella in the role of Scrooge, Jasper and Horace as Marley, Cadpig as the ghost of Christmas Past, Rolly as the ghost of Christmas Present, and Spot as the ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Out to Launch": Cruella wants to start a space-located weight loss spa using an old rocket while Rolly and Cadpig force Lucky to check out Cruella's trash due to his 'unhealthy' interest in Roger's space flight stimulator. ---- "Prophet and Loss": After Rolly wins a race, everyone accuses Cadpig of being a psychic. Soon, Cadpig starts to realize she really is one and she makes untruthful predictions. |LineColor=32CD32 }} }} Season 2 (1997–1998) |ShortSummary="You Slipped a Disk": Lucky has to guard Roger's computer game disk from Cruella, due to the fact that it portrays Cruella as an evil machine called the Cruellanator. However, Scorch, Cruella's ferret, steals the disk and so Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig must get it back. "Chow About That?": When Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig miss lunch, Lucky plans a raid on the Chow Tower. However, Spot tries to tell them something that the pups are unaware of. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Tic Track Toe": The puppies and Spot cure racing greyhound Go-Go of his fear of bunnies after he loses a race, making Cruella realize what money can be made from the track before she tears it down. "Lucky All-Star": Lucky feels that Tripod is taking his place as Roger's favorite when Roger chooses Tripod for a bone-digging contest. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Shake, Rattle and Woof": Cruella's latest scheme to steal the farm involves making Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot huge sensations, by showcasing their song talents on a television show. "Cadpig Behind Bars": Cadpig persuades Lt. Pug that he has a feminine side, then ends up in the dog pound. Now, Lucky, Rolly, and Lt. Pug must get Cadpig out. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Leisure Lawsuit": Cruella fakes an injury to try to Mooch the Dearlys off their farm. However, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig try to show Roger and Anita that she is faking before the lawsuit goes her way. "Purred It Through the Grapevine": Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot attempt to translate a signal in barking code, so they can show Lt. Pug that the signal is not an invasion warning. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Our Own Digs": Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig search for a space of their own when the barn gets too crowded. Soon, they, along with Lt. Pug, find it. However, Lt. Pug decides to turn the space into his own military headquarters, pushing the pups out. "Goose Pimples": Lt. Pug takes the pups on night maneuvers and scares them with stories about Lockjaw, a fictional character. However, signs show that his story is not crazy after all. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=When Anita wins the Designer of the Year award, Cruella is determined to steal it, so she devises a plan which involves disguising herself as Anita. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Cruella tries to steal a fungus from under the Dearlys' barn to make a perfume, even though it may mean the barn will have to be torn down. Note: This and "Close But No Cigar" have Cruella De Vil be voiced by Tress MacNeille instead of April Winchelll. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Market Mayham": When the Dearlys run out of dog food, Nanny drives into Grutely to buy a bag of Any-Mutt. The pups and Spot sneak aboard to try to persuade her to buy Kanine Krunchies. "Lucky to be Alone": Lucky is fed up of being surrounded by puppies, so Pongo and Perdita arrange for him to visit his Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer. However, the upclass attitude of his uncle and aunt along with the other dogs of the area causes Lucky to feel left out. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=While dealing with the Cruellathon interrupting Thunderbolt, the pups and Spot try to guess how it ends, including themselves into the story. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="It's a Swamp Thing": Swamp Rat steals the colonel's scarf, then Lucky disobeys the Colonel's orders not to enter Swamp Rat's swampy dwellings to get it back. "Roll Out the Pork Barrel": Rolly, feeling fed up of the way the others treat him, becomes Ed Pig's protégé, causing his friends to become depressed. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Alive N' Chicken": After overhearing Anita and Nanny talking, Spot believes she is going to die imminently. Cadpig takes this as an opportunity to teach her to live life to the fullest. Note: This episode was banned after the September 11 attacks due to a scene of Spot crashing into a barn. Its sister episode is also banned because it was too short to fill a 30-minute time slot. "Prima Doggy": Lucky gets chosen to be in Cecil B. DeVil's Kanine Krunchies commercial. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=When the Dearlys plan a surprise party for the pups, Lucky believes they are being sold to Cruella, while Cruella suspects Anita to be moonlighting for her competition. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Oozy Does It": Lucy gets grumpy at the pups and Spot for using her pond, Hiccup Hole. Soon after, Cruella begins dumping toxic materials into Hiccup Hole and the pups and Spot must save it. "Barnboozled": Cruella has to spend 24 hours in the Dearlys' barn so she can claim the farm, which has legally belonged to her family since 1732. The pups try to push Cruella out of the farm before she takes it over. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Lucky runs for mayor in the farm election after getting tired of Mayor Ed Pig abusing his power as mayor. However, when Ed Pig wins more votes, Lucky starts to lie to win the election. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Full Metal Pullet": Lt. Pug attempts to teach Unit Cohesion to the Bark Brigade and assigns teams together to work together as one big dog. Lucky isn't so thrilled, however, since his team has Spot, a chicken. "Dough the Right Thing": The Dalmatians return a purse to Cruella, believing she lost it. However, when it's revealed that the purse really belongs to Anita and contains the Dearly Farm's monthly mortgage payment, the pups need to sneak into Villa Devil and get the purse back. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Frisky Business": The pups are determined to try out the new Kanine Krunchies recipe despite Spot's objections and steal Cruella's car, and Cruella attempts to frame Roger. "Cadet of the Month": Lucky receives the coveted Cadet of the Month award by cheating, but ends up having to try to save Lt. Pug from being recycled. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Lucky manages to lose the Valentine Roger made for Anita. When Cruella gets hold of it, she is determined to find out who it is from. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Close But No Cigar": At the county fair, Cruella attempts to rig a sweepstakes to get herself to win with ticket #202, though Horace accidentally sold her ticket to Nanny. The pups, meanwhile, get left behind and must get to the fair to return Nanny her ticket. Note: Same as "The Fungus Among Us". "Invasion of the Doggy Snatchers": Spot stumbles across a chicken called Sal who believes the pups have been turned into aliens and she won't let Spot into the barn because she believes the aliens will escape. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Smoke Detectors": When Cruella's smoking in bed sets her house on fire, she moves in with the Dearlys until she can quit. The pups attempt to help. "Lobster Tale": Cadpig hates her makeover from the groomer's and manages to rescue a lobster from a tank while Nanny is ordering takeout and attempts to return him to the wild. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Double Dog Dare": The pups dare Spot to sneak into Cruella's house and take off her mask without waking her up. However, when Rolly and Cadpig find out that Lucky has never been dared like that before, they make it his dare to help Spot. "Mooove It On Over": Duchess and Princess argue over their personal space, so Cadpig attempts to fix the problem with a psychological viewpoint. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=The Dearlys and Cruella, attempting to get away from each other for a day, end up on the same cruise, then Lucky and Scorch fall overboard. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot sneak away from Bark Brigade class on reading maps to visit the Stifle Mall, and Lt. Pug pursues them to get them to return to the class. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Shrewzle Watch": Cruella and a wildlife specialist look for a tree shrewzle as part of Cruella's latest scheme to get the Dearly's farm, which involves finding a tree shrewzle, forcing the Dearlys to sell the farm so it can be converted into a shrewzle sanctuary. "The Life You Save": When Lucky accidentally pushes Dumpling, she believes he saved her life. She proceeds to see to it that he always gets what he wants. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Spots and Shots": The vet shows up to vaccinate the pups. Lucky tries to hide instead. However, his hiding place happens to be Villa Devil, Cruella's dwelling. "On the Lamb": Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot try to give Lucky some excitement when he claims Thunderbolt is his only excitement. A sheepdog then asks for the Bark Brigade to help retrieve a lamb, to which Lucky complains and Lt. Pug gets grumpy. The lost sheep turns out to be the Goliath-sized Lambo, who claims he will never go back to the flock. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Treasure of Swamp Island": While Cruella tries to hide money from the government tax collector in the swamp, the pups follow a treasure map that leads to the loot. "Lord of the Termites": After termites from the Dearlys' farmhouse destroy Cruella's wooden clothing line, she forces them to evacuate the farm. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Fountain of Youth": Cruella desperately seeks something to make her young again. When the pipes on the Dearly Farm burst, Cruella believes it is the Fountain of Youth and orders Jasper and Horace to steal the water. "Walk a Mile in my Tracks": Lt. Pug and Cornellia attempt to walk in each other's shoes by switching their roles, and they discover the other job is harder than they expected. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Cruella creates a fun fair based on the 14th century to cover her illegal oil drilling operation. Lucky then discovers her plan and attempts to warn everyone else, but no one believes him. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Hail to the Chief": The pups dream of becoming chief fire dog while Cruella attempts to drive the Grutely Volunteer Fire Service out of business. "Food for Thought": Rolly's desire for ice cream gets him captured by P.H. De Vil, who wants him to try out his new ice cream with helium inside. However, eventually the helium takes effect on Rolly. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=A parody of The Maltese Falcon with Spot in the title role as detective "Pullet Marlow." Her mom, Corneila, lays a giant egg, which Dumpling sees as a threat to her winning streak at the "best big farm thing contest." Meanwhile, Lucy, showing her hatred of decibels, gets framed for stealing the egg. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Film Fatale": Lucky leads the pups and Spot to sneak into the Cruellaplex movie theater to see the newest Thunderbolt film without getting caught by Cruella. "My Fair Chicken": Cornelia is determined that Spot will act like a chicken at the Silver Egg Social. The pups try to remind her how to be a chicken. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Snow Bounders": The pups and Spot stow away on Roger and Pongo's snow camping trip. However, they later find themselves stuck in a blizzard with Cruella. "Gnaw or Never": Rolly becomes obsessed with chewing shoes and Cruella seizes the opportunity to drive the Dearlys into the poor house. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Poison Ivy": Ivy, Cruella's niece, helps her aunt in a scheme to buy the farm from the Dearlys by committing crimes and framing the puppies for it using her innocent-looking buggy pram. "Twelve Angry Pups": Lt. Pug still believes that cats are attacking, and commandeers all the puppies' possessions as Spot resumes her detective habits, though the evidence quickly points to Mooch. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Spot gets sick of her mother's temper and grounding her from hanging out with the pups, so she runs away and eventually joins a circus that is run by Cruella. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Robo-Rolly": When Cruella fires Anita, Ralphie St. Lowrent, Cruella's competition, hires her to work for him to come up with new ideas, which Cruella is determined to steal. "Splishing and Splashing": The pups irritate Lucy and are banned from Hiccup Hole. They seek other pools, including Cruella's pool and a swamp. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Roger creates a new video game that Cruella and Lucky get sucked into. Now, Lucky must play against Cruella on all three levels and win, so he can escape from the computer. Things get worse when Rolly and Cadpig get sucked into the game as well. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=The pups try to make Baron Von Schnickerdoodle fall in love with Cruella, believing that if they marry, she will move away from them. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="The Artist Formerly Known as Spot": When Spot gets covered in paint and attempts to run it off, Cruella becomes convinced it is artwork and plans to make a fortune from it. "The Nose Knows": Rolly's nose smells everything, and it becomes a problem, enough to where Lt. Pug wants to kick him out of the Bark Brigade. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=When the Dearlys' supply of kibble is repeatedly stolen, Rolly gets the blame. Spot reprises her role as Pullet Marlow to track down the real thief. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Horace and Jasper try to get rid of a box of incriminating photos for Cruella so she can become Humanitarian of the Year. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Beauty Pageant Pandemonium": Amber, Anita's niece, and Ivy, Cruella's niece, enter a beauty contest. Ivy forces Cruella to help her win. However, Amber has the pups on her side, causing her to win over Ivy. "Hog Tied": Dumpling is bored, so she decides to join the pups' group despite the fact that they do not want her to, and she also causes them many problems. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Cruella hosts a family reunion so she and her relatives can think up plans to steal the Dearly farm, but her bossy mother is grumpy at her the entire time. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Every Little Crooked Nanny": Cruella thinks Anita is working for royal clients on the side, so she has Horace and Jasper take Nanny to a beauty parlor, while she acts as her replacement. "Cone Head": Lucky cuts his head while doing a dare by Mooch. He has to wear a cone to prevent him from tearing at his stitches. Mooch and others constantly tease him. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Channels": When the pups and Spot are watching "Thunderbolt", they get interrupted by a news reporter who is videotaping Anita because she locked her car keys in. While Horace tries to get the keys, two escaped burglars appear and try to steal Cruella's car and money. Meanwhile, Captain, Princess, Duchess, and Lt. Pug fight over the TV while the pups try to catch the burglars. "Un-Lucky": When Lucky's horseshoe spot pattern rubs off, he believes he has lost all his luck along with it. Meanwhile, Cruella tries to sabotage Roger's newest computer game. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=The pups and the entire cast talk about the original concepts for 101 Dalmatians: The Series, such as filming experiences and character concepts for characters such as Patch and Penny. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Best of Show": Irritated by Cruella's remarks about their dogs, Roger enters Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig in a dog show, with Spot as their trainer. "Walk on the Wild Side": Rolly, fed up with being taken for a sucker by Mooch's gang, joins forces with Swamp Rat to get even, but becomes mean in the process. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=When Cruella fires Horace and Jasper for good, they visit the employment agency to look for a new job. Jasper has to keep covering for Horace's mistakes. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary=Roger, Anita and the pups stumble across a strange medieval town called De Vil Ville, which is under a curse and only appears every 100 years. The pups try to help the residents before the curse traps them inside the town. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Jurassic Bark": Lucky and the others come across a prehistoric cave pup, frozen thousands of years ago and try to protect him from Cruella and P.H. De Vil. "My Fair Moochie": Cadpig and Mooch fall in love, although Cadpig's only aim is to persuade him not to fight in a wrestling match against El Diablo. However, despite Cadpig's controlling of him, Lucky, Rolly, and Spot want him to fight, and attempt to help him get up to shape for the fight. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Dog Food Day Afternoon": Cruella takes over the Kanine Krunchies brand of dog food and starts making it out of sawdust. Soon, however, Rolly discovers the plan and tries to stop it with the help of his friends. "Spot's Fairy God-Chicken": Spot wishes she was a dog. Drumstick, her fairy god-chicken, shows up to grant her wish. Soon, however, Spot gets more than she bargained for when she discovers that being a dog has many disadvantages. |LineColor=970000}} |ShortSummary="Good Neighbor Cruella": P.H. De Vil splits Cruella into her two major personality components: good and evil. Cruella unleashes her good side on the Dearlys. "Animal House Party": While Pongo, Perdita, and the humans are away, Cadpig discovers she has PDS, and Swamp Rat takes over the house for his party. The pups, with Lt. Pug, try to drive him out. |LineColor=970000}} (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) |ShortSummary=Part 1 — Road Warriors: The Dearly family, plus the 101 Dalmatians, go on a second honeymoon. Unfortunately, Cruella tags along, threatening to fire Anita if she did not allow her to join. Worse, the Dearlys learn that they are not legally married, because their minister was a conman. Part 2 — Cross-Country Calamity: Cruella does all she can to prevent the Dearlys from getting married, knowing that she will automatically get their farm if they fail to do so. Part 3 — Dearly Beloved: The pups try their best to help Roger find Anita, who is held captive by alien cultists who refuse to let her leave until their Shaggy-Green Messenger comes for them. |LineColor=970000 }} }} Video on Demand The series is available in High Definition (HD) on iTunes and Amazon Video since 2017 in 16:9 widescreen.101 Dalmatians Merchandise Not much merchandise has been made of this series unlike other Disney series, the only ones being: *''A Christmas Cruella'' VHS (released October 6, 1998) *''Dalmatian Vacation'' Video CD *''Dalmatian Vacation'' VHS and LaserDisc (Japan only) *''Surf Puppies'' CD *''The Big Dig'' (book) *''Cruella Returns'' (book) *''Springtime Fun'' (book) *''Hide-and-Go-Seek at the Farm'' (book) *Rare episode cels *Car toys for McDonald's Happy Meals (sold in January 1998) *Curly straws from McDonald's restaurants located in Wal-Mart stores *Beanbag toys included with Sweethearts candy (Caldor exclusive) *Disney Channel branded keychains (Japan only) References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/19970415180002/http://www2.disney.com/DisneyTelevision/101/_index.html 101 Dalmatians: The Series Official Website] * * * Category:101 Dalmatians Category:1997 American television series debuts Category:1998 American television series endings Category:ABC Kids Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Animated adventure television series Category:1990s animated comedy television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television programs Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series based on adaptations Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Animated television series about dogs Category:1990s American animated television series